staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Marca 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:15 Bali - Nie chcę nowych butów!, odc. 20 (I don't want new shoes!) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 05:25 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Krowa i królik, odc. 37 (La vache et la lapin) kraj prod.Francja (2004) 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:09 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Domisie - Wielka wyprawa ślimaka; program dla dzieci 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Niedźwiedzie polarne w ukrytej kamerze cz. 1 (Polar Bear Spy On The Ice 1) 50'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 10:35 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 11:05 Plebania - odc. 1444; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5795 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5795); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Nie ma rady na odpady? - Drugie życie puszki; magazyn ekologiczny 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 4 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2606; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Klan - odc. 2415 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 79 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Sprawa dla reportera 16:15 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Trondheim ( studio ) 16:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Trondheim ( I seria ) 17:40 Teleexpress 17:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Trondheim ( II seria ) 18:50 OPOLE! Kocham Cię!; felieton 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Tajemnica; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Kroniki Maratonów Świata 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 Anna German - odc. 4 (Anna German, ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012) 21:35 Chłopaki też płaczą (Forgetting Sarah Marshall) 106'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:35 Mistrzowie horroru - Opowieść Haeckela (Masters of Horror, Haeckel's Tale) 59'; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Kanada (2005) 00:45 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial sensacyjny TVP 01:40 Detoks (D - Tox) 91'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2002) 03:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 70 - Decyzja Weroniki; telenowela TVP 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Eliasz - odc. 11 Próbny wyścig Szybkasa (Elias ep. Kruse pa provetur); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006) 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 164; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 900 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc.10 Szantaż 12:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Izrael - Morze Martwe; magazyn kulinarny 12:45 Wszystko o Kulturze - WOK Teatr; magazyn 13:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - wioska w dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:35 XVIII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2012. "SPA KOSZALIN". Kabaretowa euforia (3) 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 28 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 158 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. "Charity Case"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 17:05 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 159 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. "Risky Business"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/73; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 28 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 901 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 83 "Orzeł czy pilot" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 84 "W jakim wieku?" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (3); program rozrywkowy 23:05 Tylko dla dorosłych - (3); program satyryczny 23:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 13/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1013); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 00:15 Paradoks - odc. 3 Wolność - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:15 Pitbull - odc. 4; serial policyjny TVP 02:05 Para na życie (Away We Go) 93'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2009) 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 52; serial TVP 07:00 Dom chleba; reportaż 07:30 Mordziaki - Wielka podróż doktora Mordziaka odc. 9; serial animowany 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 10:40 Polonia w Komie - Portugalia Madziara (192) 10:50 Pogoda.pl 11:00 Polonia 24 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 43 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 776 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 959; serial TVP 13:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - Artyści swojej Almae Matri cz. II; koncert 14:20 Zwyczajny Marzec 57'; film dokumentalny 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 645* Im się zawsze udaje! 16:00 Hala odlotów - Co nas śmieszy? (odc. 24); talk-show 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 43 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Kolej Transsyberyjska (193) 17:30 OPOLE! Kocham Cię!; felieton 17:55 11. Przystanek Woodstock 2005 - Moskwa; koncert 18:55 Ex Libris - 120; magazyn 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 776 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Robot i Gobliny, odc. 44 (Whiz and the goblins); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Sport 20:40 Pogoda.pl 20:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 513 - W rozsypce; serial TVP 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 S@motność w sieci cz. 1 - txt. str. 777 79'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006) 00:10 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011 - Wojna płci; widowisko rozrywkowe 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 43 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 01:15 Mordziaki - Wielka podróż doktora Mordziaka odc. 9; serial animowany 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Robot i Gobliny, odc. 44 (Whiz and the goblins); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:35 Pogoda.pl 02:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 513 - W rozsypce; serial TVP 03:45 Polonia 24 04:15 Pogoda.pl 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 776; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:50 Polonia w Komie - Kolej Transsyberyjska (193) 05:05 S@motność w sieci cz. 1 79'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006) 06:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:25 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:56 Pogoda 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 08:56 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:26 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis info 10:38 Pogoda 10:40 Pora na dopłaty (1) 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:46 Pora na dopłaty (2) 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:07 Raport na gorąco 17:11 Pogoda 17:13 Wiadomości sportowe 17:18 Zagadki tamtych lat: Dlaczego w PRL brakowało cukru? 17:45 Strefa Mazowsze 18:01 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2 18:16 Qadrans kultury - w co się bawić 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:43 Raport na gorąco 18:46 Pogoda 18:49 Kurier Mazowiecki 19:00 Wiadomości sportowe 19:05 Kronika waw.pl 19:10 Wywiad Kuriera 19:24 Pogoda 19:26 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Forum 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier 21:22 Pogoda 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:58 Raport na gorąco 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe 22:07 Pogoda 22:08 Kronika waw.pl 22:18 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:34 Przekręt Madoffa - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 00:40 Forum 01:20 Listy do PRL-u 01:27 Infoexpress 01:40 Telekurier 02:00 Serwis info 02:07 Info Dziennik 02:45 Pogoda 02:50 Sportowy wieczór 03:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:30 Polska według Kreta - magazyn turystyczny 03:54 60 lat razem 04:00 Przekręt Madoffa - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 04:52 Infoexpress 04:59 Sportowy wieczór 05:10 Archiwum zbrodni: Hiena (5) - magazyn kryminalny 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat HD 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4 (18) 08:25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4 (19) 08:55 I kto tu rządzi?: Pan Luty (30) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Biały miś (182) 10:00 Trudne sprawy: 20-latka ukrywa przed chłopakiem swoją córkę (10) 11:00 Dlaczego ja?: 16-letnia córka podejrzewa, że jej uważana za zmarłą matka nadal żyje (184) 12:00 Wzór 5 (83) 13:00 Przyjaciółki 2 (16) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1666) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (281) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (509) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (387) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1667) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (366) 20:00 Tylko taniec. Got to dance 3 (3) - program rozrywkowy 21:40 Dragonball: Ewolucja - film fantasy (USA,Hongkong,Wielka Brytania,2009) 23:25 Szybcy i martwi - western (USA,Japonia,1995) 01:50 Zagadkowa noc 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Rozmowy w toku: Dziecku wszystko kupujesz, a nas rujnujesz! 06:10 Mango 07:15 Na Wspólnej (1728) 07:50 Doradca smaku (9) - magazyn kulinarny 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda (150) 12:10 Kocham. Enter (24) 13:10 Szpital (24) 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Bez pardonu (1007) 14:50 Kocham. Enter (25) 15:50 Rozmowy w toku: Wolę mieć psiaka niż chłopaka! 16:55 Szpital (25) 17:55 Ukryta prawda (151) 18:55 Doradca smaku (10) - magazyn kulturalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Transformers: Zemsta Upadłych - film SF (USA,2009) 23:10 Gracz - thriller SF (USA,2009) 01:10 Kuba Wojewódzki (16) - talk show 02:10 Uwaga! 02:25 Arkana magii (865) 03:45 Rozmowy w toku: Wolę mieć psiaka niż chłopaka! 04:40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 HD 05:05 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Na słodko czy na słono? (7/16) 05:35 We dwoje (15) - program rozrywkowy 06:55 Męski typ 2: Maciej Wisławski (8/9) 07:25 Brzydula (189) 07:55 Brzydula (190) 08:25 Sąd rodzinny: Dwóch ojców (203) 09:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Związana (286) 10:25 Agenci NCIS 6 (6/25) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Sąd rodzinny: Zapłacisz mi za to (204) 14:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Testerka wierności (287) 14:55 Dr House 2 (23/24) 15:55 Ostry dyżur (44/48) 16:55 Brzydula (191) 17:30 Brzydula (192) 18:05 Agenci NCIS 6 (7/25) 19:00 Dr House 2 (24-ost.) 20:00 Gliniarz w przedszkolu - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1990) 22:20 Kino oldskul: Mr. Majestyk - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1974) 00:35 Premiera: Wpadka - komedia romantyczna (USA,2007) 03:05 Arkana magii 05:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 05:55 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:40 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 08:35 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Szał przeprowadzek (214) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Nowa skóra profesora Wilczura (155) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Testy małżeńskie (9) 11:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Kto udaje księdza? (19) 12:00 Graczykowie: Czwóreczka (56) 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Błyskawiczne korepetycje (10) 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Kidler pod ochroną (156) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kiepski czarnowidz (7) 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Po(d)rywacz (215) 15:00 Graczykowie: Bal (43) 15:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Tajemnice NATO (30) 16:00 Daleko od noszy: Białe szaleństwo (158) 16:30 Mamuśki (1) 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Haker z urojenia (173) 18:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Mroczne sekrety (373) 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Złota klatka (374) 19:00 Dlaczego ja?: Matka obawia się, że jej syn ma coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem brata (160) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:35 Interwencja 21:00 Trudne sprawy: Zadłużony mąż zmusza żonę do wykonywania poniżających prac (159) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Po(d)rywacz (215) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Krytyk (217) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Radosne urodziny (61) 00:00 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy: Zatruty pocałunek (46) 00:30 Dlaczego ja?: Matka obawia się, że jej syn ma coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem brata (160) 01:30 Trudne sprawy: Zadłużony mąż zmusza żonę do wykonywania poniżających prac (159) 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:10 Interwencja 03:25 Pierwsza miłość (1666) 04:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kiepski czarnowidz (7) 04:30 Cafeteria (8) - talk show 05:30 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski TVN 24 HD 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:25 Traffic 07:30 Jeden na jeden - poranny wywiad TVN 24 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 07:55 Traffic 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:05 Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:05 Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 15 na żywo 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Teleserwis, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Piaskiem po oczach 20:30 Czarno na białym 21:00 Teleserwis, Prognoza pogody 21:30 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Fakty po Faktach 00:40 Piaskiem po oczach 01:05 Czarno na białym 01:30 Szkło kontaktowe 02:20 Maja w ogrodzie 02:45 Ciąg dalszy nastąpił 03:35 Inny punkt widzenia 04:15 Polska i świat 04:35 Maja w ogrodzie 05:00 Fakty po Faktach 05:35 Piaskiem po oczach TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (22) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 No problem! (6) - program lifestylowy 07:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (4) 07:30 Timon i Pumba (14) 08:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 09:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (21) 10:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (27) 10:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (28) 11:00 Miami Medical (4) 12:00 Gliniarz z Memphis 2 (4) 13:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami: De Mono (12) 14:00 Austin Stevens: Pogromca węży (8) - serial przyrodniczy (USA) 15:00 Przeżyć atak! (5) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (22) 17:15 Gliniarz z Memphis 2 (5) 18:00 Miami Medical (5) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (35) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (36) 20:00 Wyspa grozy - horror (Kanada,Niemcy,USA,2005) 22:00 Megarekin kontra krokozaurus - horror SF (USA,2010) 23:50 Autopsy - horror (USA,2008) 01:30 Zobacz to! TV Puls 2 06:00 Błękitny patrol (11) 07:00 Ja, ona i Eva (137) 08:00 Pippi (10) 08:30 Przedszkolaki 09:00 Łowcy smoków (12) 09:25 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (2) 10:00 Pszczółka Maja (37) 10:25 Był sobie człowiek (13) 11:00 Był sobie kosmos (13) 11:30 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (15) 11:40 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (16) 12:00 Reksio (41) 12:10 Reksio (42) 12:25 Superauta (13) 13:00 Pippi (11) 13:30 Przedszkolaki 14:00 Łowcy smoków (13) 14:25 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (3) 15:00 Pszczółka Maja (38) 15:25 Był sobie człowiek (13) 16:00 Był sobie kosmos (13) 16:30 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (15) 16:40 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (16) 17:00 Reksio (41) 17:10 Reksio (42) 17:25 Superauta (13) 18:00 Świat zwierząt (10) - serial przygodowy 18:30 Zwierzęta świata: Nowa Kaledonia - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2011) 19:30 Uwaga! Nadchodzi Kim! (8) - magazyn poradnikowy 20:00 Uwaga! Nadchodzi Kim! (9) - magazyn poradnikowy 20:30 Błękitny patrol (12) 21:35 Karambol - komedia kryminalna (Francja,1963) 23:10 Piękni i ambitni (5) - serial erotyczny 00:15 Gramy po polsku (27) - program muzyczny 01:15 Gramy po polsku (29) - program muzyczny 02:00 Gramy po polsku (30) - program muzyczny 03:00 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ HD 07:00 Nie przegap 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:15 Basket+ 07:25 Simpsonowie 23 (14) 07:50 Sezon na bażanty - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1985) 09:35 Gdzie jest Sonia? - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 10:30 Nic do oclenia - komedia (Francja,2010) 12:25 Lotna - dramat wojenny (Polska,1959) 14:00 Mój kawałek tortu - komediodramat (Francja,2011) 15:55 900 dni - film dokumentalny (Holandia,2011) 17:20 Wszystkie odloty Cheyenne'a - dramat obyczajowy (Włochy,Francja,Irlandia,2011) 19:25 Simpsonowie 23 (15) 19:50 Basket+ 20:00 Smash: Gwiazda (11) 20:45 Nie przegap 20:55 Łapu-capu 21:00 Berlin 36 - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2009) 22:45 Baby są jakieś inne - komediodramat (Polska,2011) 00:25 Gra namiętności - thriller (USA,2010) 02:00 Sara - film sensacyjny (Polska,1997) 03:50 Imperium - dramat kryminalny (USA,2002) 05:30 Szczur - komedia (Irlandia,Wielka Brytania,USA,2000) CANAL+ Film HD 08:20 Nie przegap 08:30 Mugabe i biali Afrykanie - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 09:50 Tajemnica starego ogrodu - film przygodowy (Polska,1983) 11:25 Simpsonowie 23 (14) 11:50 Basket+ 12:00 Smash: Dublerka (10) 12:45 Nie przegap 12:55 Łapu-capu 13:00 I że cię nie opuszczę...- melodramat (USA,Brazylia,Francja,Australia,Wielka Brytania,Niemcy,2012) 14:40 Deser: Dwa i dwa - film krótkometrażowy 14:50 Elegia - dramat wojenny (Polska,1979) 16:15 Łowca trolli - film fantasy (Norwegia,2010) 17:55 Deser: Kreda - film krótkometrażowy 18:15 Jeden dzień - melodramat (USA,Wielka Brytania,2011) 20:00 Szpieg - thriller (Francja,Wielka Brytania,Niemcy,2011) 22:05 Deser: Raju - film krótkometrażowy (Niemcy,Indie,2011) 22:30 Misja Afganistan: Rotacja (13-ost.) 23:20 Berlin 36 - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2009) 01:00 Szanowny panie Gacy - dramat kryminalny (Kanada,2010) 02:40 Daas - dramat kostiumowy (Polska,2011) 04:25 Za zasłoną - film dokumentalny (Pakistan,2009) 05:25 Milioner - film obyczajowy (Polska,1977) CANAL+ Sport HD 07:00 Basket+ 07:10 O co biega? - magazyn sportowy 08:10 Sport bez fikcji: Na dopingu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 08:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 09:15 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 11:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn - mecz fazy Top 16: Montepaschi Siena - Olympiacos Pireus 13:00 Basket+ 13:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: Liverpool FC - Tottenham Hotspur 15:15 1 na 1: Paweł Habrat 15:45 Rugby: Puchar Sześciu Narodów - mecz: Anglia - Włochy 17:40 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Jagiellonia Białystok - Polonia Warszawa 20:10 Super Piątek: Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Legia Warszawa - Górnik Zabrze 23:15 Premiera: Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej 00:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA - mecz: Indiana Pacers - Los Angeles Lakers 02:45 Sport bez fikcji: Na podsłuchu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 03:10 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 05:10 Sport+ Extra - magazyn sportowy HBO HD 06:00 Przygody Tintina - film animowany (Nowa Zelandia,USA,2011) 07:45 Fale jeziora - film obyczajowy (USA,2012) 09:20 Zakochane ptaszki - komedia romantyczna (Nowa Zelandia,2011) 11:00 Koty nie tańczą - film animowany (USA,1997) 12:15 Gdzie jest pani Mikołajowa - komedia (Kanada,2012) 13:40 Mój olbrzym - komedia (USA,1998) 15:25 Titeuf - film animowany (Francja,2011) 16:50 Ogród czarownicy - film familijny (Kanada,2009) 18:15 Premiera: Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 18:45 Kobiety z 6. piętra - komedia (Francja,2010) 20:30 Premiera: Oficer i morderca - dramat kryminalny (Kanada,2012) 22:00 Premiera: Kraina miodu i krwi - dramat wojenny (USA,2011) 00:10 Swingowanie z Finkelami - komedia (Wielka Brytania,USA,2011) 01:35 Raid - film sensacyjny (Indonezja,USA,2011) 03:20 Raperzy z Malibu - komedia (USA,2003) 04:45 Historia Pierre'a Woodmana - film dokumentalny (Węgry,2009) HBO2 HD 06:00 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie - film fantasy (USA,2006) 07:45 Epidemia strachu - thriller SF (USA,Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie,2011) 09:30 Scooby-Doo! Wakacje z duchami - film animowany (USA,2010) 10:40 Zapach sukcesu - komedia (USA,2009) 12:10 Służące - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Indie,Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie,2011) 14:35 Operacja "Casablanca"- film kryminalny (Szwajcaria,Kanada,Francja,2010) 16:00 Teleskop Hubble'a - film dokumentalny (Kanada,2010) 16:45 Ojciec moich dzieci - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Niemcy,2009) 18:35 Sielska kraina 2: Dar aniołów - film muzyczny (USA,2010) 20:25 Kobieta w czerni - horror (Wielka Brytania,Kanada,2012) 22:00 Czysta krew 5 (7) 22:55 Czysta krew 5 (8) 23:50 Gorejący krzew (2/3) - film obyczajowy (Czechy,2013) 01:05 Niegrzeczna dziewczyna - komediodramat (USA,2010) 02:35 Milion dolarów - komediodramat (Polska,2010) 04:25 Łzy diabła - dramat kryminalny (USA,Kanada,2010) HBO Comedy HD 10:00 Ricky Gervais Show 3 (7) 10:25 Jak nie być sobą 3 (4) 10:55 Młodzi swaci - film familijny (USA,2011) 12:40 Jak kochać, to we dwoje - komedia romantyczna (Francja,2010) 14:20 Podmiejski czyściec 2 (3) 14:45 Jak nie być sobą 3 (4) 15:15 Ricky Gervais Show 3 (7) 15:40 Młodzi swaci - film familijny (USA,2011) 17:25 Hollywood atakuje - komediodramat (USA,Francja,2000) 19:10 Trawka 8 (5) 19:40 Trawka 8 (6) 20:10 Drenaż mózgu 2 - komedia (Hiszpania,2011) 21:55 Wenus i Vegas - komedia przygodowa (USA,2010) 23:30 Świntusząc po zmroku - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1991) 00:55 Trawka 8 (5) 01:25 Trawka 8 (6) 01:55 Pokój, miłość i nieporozumienia - komediodramat (USA,2011) 03:25 Bucky Larson: Urodzony gwiazdor - komedia (USA,2011) 05:00 Zakończenie programu Cinemax HD 06:00 Markiz - komedia kryminalna (Francja,2011) 07:30 Wojny w Pentagonie - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1998) 09:15 Premiera: Za drzwiami Actors Studio: James Franco 10:05 Pani Bovary - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,1991) 12:25 Gra - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1997) 14:35 Złe zachowanie - komedia obyczajowa (Wielka Brytania,1993) 16:20 Wojny w Pentagonie - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1998) 18:00 Café de Flore - dramat obyczajowy (Kanada,Francja,2011) 20:00 Szaleńczy zjazd - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1969) 21:40 Jeszcze cztery lata - komediodramat (Szwecja,2010) 23:10 Ostry piątek. Premiera: Krwawa gościnność - horror komediowy (Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2011) 00:45 Urodzony 4 lipca - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1989) 03:10 Wiosenne rytuały - horror (USA,2011) 04:30 Krawcowa - film obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,1988) Cinemax 2 HD 06:00 Goście cesarza - dramat wojenny (Wielka Brytania,USA,1993) 07:45 Kręglogłowi - komedia (USA,1996) 09:35 Gładka skóra - dramat psychologiczny (Francja,Portugalia,1964) 11:25 Szajbus - komedia (USA,1979) 12:55 W sześciu punktach o Emmie - dramat obyczajowy (Hiszpania,2011) 14:20 Markiz - komedia kryminalna (Francja,2011) 15:50 Kręglogłowi - komedia (USA,1996) 17:40 Pani Bovary - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,1991) 20:00 Gra - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1997) 22:10 Mary Reilly - horror (USA,1996) 00:00 Państwo w państwie - thriller (Islandia,2011) 01:25 Nędzne psy - thriller (USA,2011) 03:15 Mroczna suita: Muzyka tatusia - thriller (Francja,2009) 04:25 Szajbus - komedia (USA,1979) FilmBox 06:10 Brasileirinho. Muzyka słońca - film dokumentalny (Brazylia,Finlandia,Szwajcaria,2005) 08:00 Mango 09:05 Mój przyjaciel lis - film familijny (Francja,2007) 11:10 Niania potrzebna od zaraz - film familijny (USA,2008) 12:55 Mango 13:30 Powrót do raju (5) 14:40 Powrót do raju (6) 16:00 Podróż do nowego świata 17:05 Pan Ibrahim i kwiaty Koranu - film obyczajowy (Francja,2003) 19:00 Grzechy: Nieczystość (3) 20:10 Grzechy: Zazdrość (4) 21:15 Pojedynek mistrzów: Mężczyzna moich marzeń - komedia romantyczna (Francja,Wielka Brytania,2002) 23:10 Pojedynek mistrzów: Ona mnie nienawidzi - komediodramat (USA,2004) 02:00 Mango 03:00 Mój syn Jack - dramat wojenny (Wielka Brytania,2007) FilmBox Extra 05:55 Shiloh. Psie łzy - film przygodowy (USA,1996) 07:20 Dzielny pies Shiloh - film familijny (USA,Wielka Brytania,1999) 08:55 Shiloh w opałach - film familijny (USA,2006) 10:25 Szukając Erica - komediodramat (Wielka Brytania,Francja,Włochy,Belgia,Hiszpania,2009) 12:15 Paryż 36 - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Niemcy,Czechy,2008) 14:15 Hollywood. Zostaję tu na noc - film dokumentalny (Francja,2008) 15:55 Historia naszej miłości - musical (Brazylia,Francja,Urugwaj,2007) 17:40 Chciałbym - komedia romantyczna (Szwecja,2009) 19:35 Słodka zemsta - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 21:00 Kopignaty (3) - serial przygodowy (Wielka Brytania,2008) 21:50 El camino - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2008) 23:15 Uwaga, kobiety! - film obyczajowy (Francja,2009) 00:35 Kto sieje wiatr... - film sensacyjny (Francja,2011) 02:00 Ao - ostatni neandertalczyk - film przygodowy (Francja,2010) 03:25 Najlepszy przyjaciel dziewczyny - komedia (USA,2008) 04:55 Zakończenie programu FilmBox Family 07:00 Bajki dla dzieci 08:35 Łowcy przygód - film przygodowy (USA,2010) 10:00 Zachary Beaver przyjeżdża do miasta - film dla młodzieży (USA,2003) 11:25 Skrzek - film przygodowy (Holandia,2009) 12:35 Najlepsze lata 2 (7) 13:20 Niefortunna czarownica 5 (10) 13:45 Niefortunna czarownica 5 (11) 14:05 Bajki dla dzieci 15:00 Or-kiestra - komedia (Norwegia,2009) 16:25 Skrzek - film przygodowy (Holandia,2009) 17:35 Oliver Twist (1) 19:05 Najlepsze lata 2 (8) 19:50 Misjonarze-krawaciarze - film przygodowy (USA,2005) 21:20 Najlepsze lata 2 (7) 22:05 Najlepsze lata 2 (8) 22:50 Zakończenie programu FilmBox HD 06:30 Derby - film familijny (USA,2007) 07:55 Kobieta muszkieter (1/2) - western (Niemcy,USA,Chorwacja,2004) 09:20 Osiemnastka i co dalej (1) 09:45 Genesis - film dokumentalny (Francja,Włochy,2004) 11:05 Wszystko gra - dramat psychologiczny (Wielka Brytania,USA,Luksemburg,2005) 13:05 Klub Winx: Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa - film animowany (Francja,Holandia,USA,Włochy,2008) 14:35 Miłosne sztuczki - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 16:20 Dowód - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2005) 18:00 Klan Białego Lotosu - dramat sensacyjny (Hongkong,1980) 19:30 Miesiąc nad jeziorem - komedia obyczajowa (Wielka Brytania,USA,1995) 21:00 Ostatnie dni planety Ziemia (1/2) - thriller sci-fi (USA,2006) 22:25 Obywatelka Ruth - komediodramat (USA,1996) 00:10 Dzieci kukurydzy 4 - horror (USA,1996) 01:35 Uciekinierzy (3) 02:30 Uciekinierzy (4) 03:05 Tess - dramat obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,Francja,1979) TVP Kultura 08:05 Winda z książkami (14) - magazyn kulturalny 08:15 Good Morning, Lenin! - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 09:20 Daleko od okna - dramat społeczny (Polska,2000) 11:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie: Rozmowa 6. Maryla, sława i polityka 12:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: "Tyle słońca w całym mieście". Niezapomniane przeboje Anny Jantar - koncert (Polska,2000) 13:10 Żelazna ręka - film krótkometrażowy 13:40 Daleko od okna - dramat społeczny (Polska,2000) 15:40 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce: Socrealizm (9) 16:00 Don Kichot - balet (Niemcy,2010) 18:25 Historia o proroku Eliaszu z Wierszalina - film obyczajowy (Polska,1997) 19:25 Winda z książkami (13) - magazyn kulturalny 19:30 Widzi Misie: Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci - magazyn kulturalny 19:40 Widzi Misie: Miś Uszatek: Przysługa 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Panorama kina światowego: Aurora i archanioł - dramat sensacyjny (Hiszpania,Meksyk,2008) 22:35 Tygodnik kulturalny 23:35 Mad Men 2 (11/13) 00:35 Młoda Kultura: Babu Król - koncert (Polska,2012) 01:20 Informacje kulturalne 01:40 Panorama kina światowego: Aurora i archanioł - dramat sensacyjny (Hiszpania,Meksyk,2008) 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Seriale 06:35 Sąsiedzi: Pamiątka z betonu (1) 07:05 Sąsiedzi: Pamiątka z betonu (2) 07:35 Sąsiedzi: Ofiary szlachetności (110) 08:05 Telezakupy 08:30 Czarne chmury: Krwawe swaty (2/10) 09:30 Na dobre i na złe: Siódme przykazanie (115) 10:35 Savannah (17) 11:25 Telezakupy 11:45 Ranczo: Spadek (1) 12:45 Ranczo: Goście z zaświatów (2) 13:50 M jak miłość (589) 14:45 Czarne chmury: Zawiść (3/10) 15:50 Sąsiedzi: Spotkanie z Szekspirem (111) 16:20 Sąsiedzi: Program noworoczny (112) 16:50 Ranczo: Ksiądz z inicjatywą (3) 17:50 Ranczo: Otrzeźwienie (4) 18:55 Na dobre i na złe: Niebieska sukienka (116) 19:55 Czarne chmury: Przeprawa (4/10) 21:00 Ranczo: Wieść gminna (5) 22:00 Ranczo: Racja gminy (6) 23:00 Rodzinka.pl: Co jest do jedzenia? (6) 23:35 Komisarz Alex: Bilet do śmierci (28) 00:30 Komisarz Alex: Zaginione starsze panie (10) 01:20 Paradoks (13-ost.) 02:10 Savannah (17) 02:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat Play 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:40 LOL - śmiech na tysiąc sposobów 07:00 Piąty wymiar (11) 07:30 Random (11) 08:00 Kolekcjonerzy (11) 08:30 Monoślad (6) 09:00 Klipoholicy (6) 10:00 Najbardziej szokujące (13) 11:00 Najbardziej sensacyjne nagrania policyjne na świecie (2) 12:00 Taaaka ryba (38) 12:30 Wędkarskie przygody Johna Wilsona: z wędką po świecie (9) 13:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (383) 13:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (384) 14:00 Najbardziej szokujące (12) 15:00 Nokaut (1) 15:30 Świat według Bundych (87) 16:00 Świat według Bundych (88) 16:30 Granice odwagi - straż graniczna (3) 17:00 Najbardziej wstrząsające (2) 18:00 Cops (3) 18:30 Poławiacze (32) 19:00 Najbardziej szokujące (1) 20:00 Cops (5) 20:30 Sportowe kraksy (4) 21:30 Kama Sutra (40) 22:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (2) 23:00 Seks według nowoczesnej dziewczyny (3) - magazyn erotyczny 23:45 Fuck VIP: Gwiazdy - film erotyczny (Francja,2011) 01:15 Jade, luksusowa sekretarka - film erotyczny 02:45 Kama Sutra (11) 03:40 Autonomia (57) 04:20 Bufet 04:40 Kama Sutra (15) 05:30 Taaaka ryba (26) Polsat Cafe 06:00 Kobieta Cafe: Katarzyna Cichopek 07:00 Pierwsza 10 Hollywood (53) - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Z tyłu sceny: Andrzej Żuławski 08:00 Gwiazdy w wielkim stylu: Angelina Jolie & Kate Beckinsale (1) 08:30 Gadżety kobiety - magazyn 09:00 Sześć pociech (5) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2009) 10:00 Gwiazdy na dywaniku - program rozrywkowy 10:30 Tak się robi w show-biznesie (7) - magazyn lifestylowy 11:00 Kobieta Cafe: Kompleksy mną rządzą. Agnieszka Szulim 12:00 Zrozumieć kobietę: Beata Ścibakówna (8) 12:30 Zdrowie na widelcu (1) - magazyn poradnikowy 13:00 Doktor Oz radzi (5) - talk show 14:00 Sexy mama: bo zdrowie jest najważniejsze (1) - magazyn poradnikowy 14:30 Fabryka urody (56) - magazyn poradnikowy 15:00 Doktor 90210 (1) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Jem i chudnę - magazyn lifestylowy 16:30 100 rzeczy, które irytują Twojego faceta (1) - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Aleja sław - magazyn 17:30 W obiektywie Justyny Steczkowskiej: The Best 18:00 Trudne sprawy: Bezgraniczna naiwność nastolatki doprowadza matkę do szału (93) 19:00 Zrozumieć kobietę: Natalia Siwiec (23) 19:30 Fotorodzinka (1) - magazyn 20:00 15 największych tragedii w Hollywood - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 21:00 Salonowe rewolucje (1) - magazyn 21:30 Z tyłu sceny: Grycanki (43) 22:00 Zoom na miasto - magazyn lifestylowy 22:30 Zdrady - serial dokumentalny (USA,2008) 23:30 Dobrenocki (78) - magazyn poradnikowy 00:00 Gwiazdy na odwyku (3) - reality show (USA,2007) 01:00 Pierwsza 10 Hollywood (4) - program rozrywkowy 01:30 Jak cieszyć się sobą po ślubie (5) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2007) 02:30 Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny (USA,2010) 03:00 Z tyłu sceny: Katarzyna Skrzynecka 03:30 Jaka ona jest?: Beata Kozidrak (5) 04:00 Miłość, żądze i... (7) 05:00 Wyjść zza krat (7) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2011) 4fun.TV 06:00 Popbudzik 10:00 Hit Me 12:00 4fun Maxxx Top 40 14:00 Non Stop Fresh 15:00 Matura to bzdura 16:00 Weekend specjalny: Top 50 Hot Stars 18:00 4fun Music 19:00 Before Party 21:00 Party Shaker 23:00 Hit Me 01:00 Nocny4fun RBL.TV 06:00 Powstanie 08:00 Sok z buraków 09:00 Szejker 11:00 Deezer chart 12:00 Turbo Top 13:00 100% Rebel 15:00 Świeżyniec 16:00 Reaktor 17:00 Videostarcie 18:00 R20 Rock lista 20:00 Szejker 22:00 Party rocking 01:00 Polisz rajd TV.Disco 05:45 Poranek disco polo 08:45 Disco polo max hity 10:45 Polomix 12:45 Disco polo max hity 14:45 Disco życzenia 16:45 Disco polo max lista 18:45 Disco polo max hity 19:45 Balet domowy 22:45 DJ Farad Party mix 00:45 Nocny polo marek